Episode 19
The seventh episode of the Season 2. The specter made its reappearance in his battle to Mante Legends in hysterical reason. Mante Legends is now here in Balhikor Church to gain access to the demon race. Subconsciously Balhikor Shrine is bigger than Balhikor Church. Yewas Legends was in church at the time. And Bago Legends appears and making his rematch. 'Events' *Mante Legends defeats Bago Legends in their second match. Mante Legends attempt to rematch but it was interrupted by Gaharol Legends and Yewas Legends. *This episode was used by Episode 22 as background. 'Prologue' Mante Legends is in Balhikor Shrine to remind his past when joining Monarchiya party. Arances Legends question him why are you recalling this church. He says Some church are part of Monarchiya a ritual to join Monarchiya automatically without request, also some Monarchiya male or female can do sexual intercourse to that chosen person like Mante Legends. After the ritual they're start sleeping until wake up the eye color changes to violet, appearance suddenly change and his past is vanish by essence. Mante Legends also experience his past on that church. Bago Legends is coming to an rematch Mante Legends. Bago Legends is talking to the person there will Adjaua Legends draw his arrow precisely on it. But Mante Legends hesitating them on his outgoing so he accept that battle easily. Made Bago Legends happy to ensure that the battle is not dirty. He unleashed his another new pieces from Episode 17 and Episode 18 which Mante Legends shock that the three pieces from Masangay Legends is stolen also Arances Legends also shock that the three pieces also from Gaharol Legends. Mante Legends doesn't know about her so Arances Legends introducing him to her that she is princess, most beautiful blonde princess, a warrior and defender. She was the one who help Arances Legends to defend and giving the ship. Bago Legends suddenly furious when the two talking a long time that reveals he is quick-tempered or strict person. 'Early Game' In the game Mante Legends is surprise when Bago Legends releases a Kinetic Warrior that makes the same method of Angel Robe. Because he is really actually prepare to his upcoming fights. Arances Legends suspects him that he is stronger, much stronger and much more stronger than his battle with Mante Legends during the Blueprints. Adjaua Legends mentions Kitanosawa Legends that he is stronger when he reach college and much more stronger after graduating college albeit that they are same powers. Mante Legends is stuck on Bago Legends defenses. 'Middle Game' Bago Legends has very good defensive trying to lure Mante Legends in the time. It looks the same ability of someone he lost the opponent in the past. The substitute pieces on Bago Legends is now substitute pieces on Mante Legends that make him annoyed his performance. Mante Legends says "I have my apathy to do." and what does it mean. That Mante Legends is silent when Bago Legends pieces were pile up to the defensive form reading that death is symbolized. 'End Game' Bago Legends two pieces reaches the fortress but they're both failed two times but Mante Legends pieces reaches the fortress in one and handily possessed his time aback to Bago Legends pressure. Arances Legends explain that the rook pieces is use as premature method, then the killer lunges to the opponent king. That is biggest mistake of Bago Legends made and down. 'Epilogue' Mante Legends defeats Bago Legends and ask for the rematch to end it quickly but the princess stops him by touching his shoulder on the right chess to prevent a rematch. Also Yewas Legends is also appeared for retreat and he say to them Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc